


If you were any kind of man

by OhGoshOhJeez



Category: SLC Punk! (1998)
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, Sexual Content, drug mention, nonbinary Sandy, nonbinary Steve-o, nonbinary characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25341265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhGoshOhJeez/pseuds/OhGoshOhJeez
Relationships: Steve-o/sandy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	If you were any kind of man

“Sometimes I feel like more of a man than you are.” Sandy said, in that low, rusty voice of hers.

She was sitting, legs spread on the edge of the bed, taking a swig of whiskey straight from the bottle. Stevo couldn’t argue with her, she was looking extremely masculine after all.

“Maybe you are.” He said, and scrubbed a hand through his hair. It was starting to get shaggy, the blue fading into a light green. He was starting to miss his mohawk.

“It’s all arbitrary, anyway.” Sandy took a draw of her cigarette, her big, metal rings making it more difficult than usual.

“What’s arbitrary?” He’d already forgotten what they were talking about, his head swimming. He tried to focus on Sandy’s hair, and the strands seemed to shift and twist like snakes. He blinked. Maybe Bob was right, he should lay off the acid.

“Gender is arbitrary. The whole idea of it. What’s the point.”

“In...Gender?”

She gave him a blank stare, flicking the ash onto her own leg, burning a hole in her fishnets. She didn’t seem to care, they already had plenty of holes after all.

“In putting everyone into neat little boxes. Easier to manage that way I suppose. Men buy this, women buy that, charge one more than the other, raise one to be strong, the other to be passive...”

Her words sounded like poetry. Drugs did that, made the world a whole lot more interesting. Or maybe that was just Sandy. 

“That’s interesting.” He said, resting his chin on his bent knees. He took her hand, finding that it was wrapped around the neck of a whiskey bottle. He squeezed until she let go. He didn’t hear it crash onto the ground, she did, but didn’t care. Everything in his room was broken, one more broken thing wouldn’t hurt. He interlocked their fingers, rubbing circles into the back of her hand with his thumb. 

“Ever thought of being a girl, Stevo?”

Stevo chuckled, his shoulders shaking a little. 

“Nah, not really.” 

“Why’s that?”

“I guess I just never thought about it before. It wouldn’t change anything though, would it? If I was a girl...If I was a man.” The colours of his coat started to swirl in the corner of his eye, and he began to play with the frayed edges of his sleeve. 

“You are a man.”

“Am I?”

“Do you feel like one?”

“What does being a man feel like?”

“Beats me.”

“I thought you said that...” His jaw suddenly felt very loose, and he shifted it with his hand before continuing, “You felt like more of a man than I am.”

“I guess I did.”

“So then what does it feel like?”

She laughed, her eyes crinkling. He noticed that her lipstick was a little smudged. He wanted to smudge it some more.

“Shit, I don’t even know. Maybe I’m just making it up as I go along.”

“I’m doing that with a lot of stuff these days.”

“I don’t even have any men’s clothes.”

“You have that jacket you stole from me once.” He reminded her. 

“You’re never getting it back, you know.”

“Yeah, I’ve accepted that.”

She smiled at him, mischievous. 

“You should take something of mine, it’s only fair.” 

“I appreciate the thought but I don’t think your lipstick would suit me. Unless it just so happened to rub off on me. Somehow.” He leaned in for a kiss, but she turned her head, laughing as he groaned in frustration.

“No, I don’t even have it with me, but you could take my top if you’d like.”

Stevo’s eyebrows raised, a slow grin appearing on his face. 

“Oh, yeah?”

She got up, quickly, her hair bobbing with the movement. She took off her big, fluffy coat, dropping it in a heap on the ground. 

The top was sleeveless, strapless, a heart shaped neckline. It kind of resembled a corset. 

She slowly pulled it up and over her head, and Stevo blinked when he saw that she wasn’t wearing a bra underneath. 

He laughed, and reached for her waist, pulling her close to him. She was standing in between his legs, and he pressed his face between her breasts, trailing small kisses downwards. 

The shirt was forced into his hand and she stepped backwards, he chased her touch. 

“Huh?” His face was flushed. 

“Well. Go for it.” She gestured to the garment in his hand. 

“Pfft. After I do, can we kiss some more?”

“Sure.”

“Sweet.”

He pulled the back of his shirt over his head, struggling out of the long sleeves, before putting on Sandy’s shirt. 

It hugged him a little too tight around the waist. The cleavage of the dress was loose however, his chest was a lot flatter than Sandy’s.

“Happy?” He asked.

“Are you?”

“I’m cold.” He laughed. 

“So am I!” Sandy said, then straddled his waist, hooking her legs around the small of his back. 

“Aw so does this make you feel like a man, Sands?” He teased, “Bossing me around?”

“You like it.” She smiled, and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. He trailed his hands up her sides, his thumbs dancing up her ribcage. She shivered, his room was freezing as fuck, but his hands were warm. He cupped her breasts, giving them a playful squeeze. She put her hands on the sides of his neck, and kissed just under his Adam’s apple. 

“I’ll tell ya, you make a pretty girl, Stevo.”

He hummed, and tipped her chin upwards with one hand, kissing her deeply. She took his lower lip between her teeth and he groaned. 

“What would you do if I said-“ She sighed as Stevo slipped a hand up her skirt, touching her through her panties, “If I said that last night, I touched myself while wearing your old jacket?”

She noticed the way his breath shook.

“I’d say that you’re one sick girl.” He laughed.

“Not a girl, remember?” 

“Right, You’re one sick strong, handsome, sexy, very masculine lover of mine.” 

“You’re goddamn right I am.” 

“As long as I can be your girl.” 

“The prettiest girl, Stevo.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
